What Happens Next
by MichelleDonahue
Summary: This is basically what I think should happened after Last Sacrifice, please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up snuggled in to Dimitri's chest. My own chest ached from the love I held for him and from the stupid healing bullet wound. Dimitri planted a kiss on my head, melting my world and any pain I felt away.

"Good morning Roza." Dimitri greeted me with the same nickname he has being using forever, in that incredibly sexy Russian accent. I wish it was a "good" morning; my parents were coming over to have their "talk" with Dimitri and me about our relationship. Three quick raps on our front door startled me out of my peaceful morning, I groaned, it was too early to have this talk. Dimtri hopped out of bed and started for the door, I got up and quickly followed him.

In that moment a few things happened.

Dimtiri opened the door, and was knocked down by a strigoi, not just any strigoi, Tasha Ozera. My brain a little foggy from sleep and fear reached for my stake but was knocked down too.

())(()()()()()(((())))(())))())))(()

When I woke up, I knew I was still on royal grounds; there is no way a strigoi could get past anyone without there being a huge commotion. I tried to move, but was handcuffed to a couch, my head ached.

Dimtri.

I thought of him and quickly panicked.

"Ah, Rosemarie, you have finally awoken." Tasha's voice startled me out of my thoughts but also quickened my panic.

"You're a bigger bitch then I could have ever imagined." I yelled at her.

"Rosemarie, don't be cruel, I don't want to kill you, but make me angry and I just might do that." She taunted, her eyes, oh god. Today, my fear was enclosed on my parents anger, but that fear, I would take that fear a hundred times over and be grateful. Now the fear I felt cut me to the core, I was staring death in the face, I longed for Dimitri's arms, to be safe.

"Now, Rosemarie, your an amazing girl, and even better Guardian, you would have being perfect if you would have stayed with Adrian, but you chose Dimkia, my Dimkia, you're not the girl for him, you can't give him what I could have. I will turn you myself, Dimkia will kill you, then I'll turn him, and we will be together for all eternity, but I won't make death easy for you, no I will make it slow and painful." With that last word she closed the space between me and her. I felt the stabbing pain of the bite, and then I knew I was gone, and there was no use to struggle, so I closed my eyes and spent the last moments I had with Dimitri. I never even noticed someone ripping Tasha off of me, or the familiar arms I longed for the ones who carried me away from danger many times before, carrying me off now. I knew now I was going to die, or be a strigoi, and I would rather be dead. I tried to fight the shadows that threatened to take me with them, but when I realized it was no use, I just let it consume me


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes and looked around, I realized I was not in the world of the dead, but in the comfort of my own home. I sat up and tried to recall the earlier events, if I'm not dead, then I'm worst.

A Strigoi.

I sprung out of bed, knocking a lamp over in the process, waking up a sleeping Dimitri that I never knew was there before. Dimitri got up, his face full of worry and started towards me.

"Comrade, stay back, I know I am a strigoi and please I don't want to hurt you." I covered my face. Dimitri smiled and shook his head. "Then I'm dead." Again he shook his head.

"No Roza, your fine, Tasha did not drink enough to turn you before Adrian ripped her off." Adrian hated me though. "Bad news though, Tasha escaped and we don't know where she is." Dimitri said.

"O-k, um listen comrade, did you ever sleep with Tasha?" I asked point blank.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! No, never, you are the only girl I have ever wanted, since I started mentoring you back at , I love you Roza." Something in his eyes and tone made me feel like he was lying, but I decided today was not the day to push it.

"I love you too Dimitri." I pulled him down in a hungry and passionate kiss, Dimitri knew where this was going and pulled back.

"No Rose." I looked up at him and something in my eyes changed his mind because next thing I knew we were in our room with no clothes on.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt the heat of the sun on my back; I knew it was night time in the vampire world. I got up and stretched no sign of Dimitri anywhere. I was starting to get a little worried when I heard his voice from the front room, speaking in Russian, I could not make out the other voice, but he was also speaking in Russian and sounded very upset. I got up and pulled on pjs and snuck very quietly around the corner.

"Я люблю Rosemarie, что я не врать, я бы защитить ее со своей жизнью!" (I love Rosemarie, I do not lie, and I would protect her with my life!) A very angry Dimitri yelled, damn why could I not understand Russian. The next voice I heard shocked me, it was that of my father who spoke English.

"I do not care Belikov; you are too old for my daughter!" My dad yelled back. That is when I decided to step in I could not handle much more of this nonsense. I walked around the corner making myself visible to everyone standing in the room, and come to find out there was more than just Abe and Dimitri there, sitting on the couch, was my mom, Lissa and Christian.

"Okay, for one Abe you have never even cared to know me over the last 18 years, so do not act like you have a say now, Dimitri is a very suitable person for me, and if you do not like that I guess you are just going to have to deal with it." I looked him firm in the eye, and something in Abe's eyes changed, he looked almost sad.

Almost.

His face quickly hardened again, and he opened his mouth to give back the sass I just gave him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I demand that you stop seeing Guardian Belikov, this instant, I will do everything in my power to insure that he will not be allowed to guard Lord Ozera anymore and that he will be removed from royal grounds." My dad's face go red, I was about to open my mouth, but Lissa interrupted me.

"With all due respect Abe, you cannot "remove" Guardian Belikov from royal grounds or from Lord Ozera, I am the Queen, unless you forgot, and what I say goes, now Guardian Belikov has being nothing but good and a perfect gentleman to Guardian Hathaway, and as long as he makes her happy, while keeping Lord Ozera, safe then that's all that matters." Lissa had the look on her face that made no one want to question or object to what she has to say. Abe stayed quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Fine, I'm leaving, Queen Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Guardians Hathaway and Belikov." And with that, he turned and walked out the door. My mom did not stay long after that, apparently she agreed with him. I flopped down on the couch, exhausted from the argument we just had. My dad meant well, but he did not understand the love I had for Dimitri Belikov. I got up and went to the only place I could be alone, the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and buried my head between my hands and cried, I heard my phone vibrate, and I looked at the text.

_Rosemarie,_

_I exscaped Adrian, fool could not keep me locked up, anyway I thought it was time you knew the truth. While Dimika tried to get over your skanky ass, he slept with me. Hope you can look lover boy in the eyes now, don't worry, I will be back for him shortly, and Ill awaken him again, and together we will kill you._

_Lots of love,_

_Natasha Ozera-Belikov_

I felt my blood boil under my skin, how could Dimitri lie. I needed to get out of here, needed to be on my own, I do not need him anymore. I cant show him this text though, he'll go after Tasha, and thats what she wants. I stood up and went to the room and packed my suite cases, it was time I left the make believe world of Dimitri Belikov behind. I was through with being lied to.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's P.o.v

I saw Christian and Lissa out and sat back down waiting for my beautiful Roza to come back.

My Roza,

I liked the way that sounded, she was so beautiful and strong, and she felt so right to me, I loved her more than anything I have ever had before, more than that pet rabbit I begged mamma to get for me when I was 7 more than my western novels, I loved her. Rosemarie Hathaway was one hell of women, and she was also carrying suitcases.

Suitcases? That interrupted my train of thought. "Roza where are you going?" I asked, a look of grief washed over her face. The next thing she said was like a slap in the face by the harshest hands ever.

"I'm leaving you." I would of rather being slapped, the pain of being bitten by a Strigoi, I would of gladly taken that pain any day, but no, not this, this pain hurt worst.

"Why?" I managed to choke out.

"Dimitri, we just are not meant to be I suppose, your seven years older, and I just don't know, maybe Abe was right I need to be on my own." She went to the door.

"Roza please don't go, please." I begged her, but nothing changed, she opened the door and left.

And with that she took my heart with her. I sat down on the couch in utter shock; it took me a few minutes before I called Lissa.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir please, its Guardian Belikov, its urgent." The person at the front desk buzzed me to Lissa.

"Hello, Dimitri?" Lissa said.

"Hi, Lis." I managed to say.

"What's wrong, where is Rose? Is everything alright?" If she didn't sound worried before, she defiantly did now.

"She left me Lis, she said I was told old, and Abe was right." I could barely get the words out.

"What?" Lissa almost screamed.

"Yeah." I managed,

"I'll talk to her." With that, Lissa said goodbye and hung up. The silence was the worst, no Rose to make noises or to sing. I curled up on the couch and cried. I just wanted her to come back. I rolled over on my back and stared at the photo of Rose and me on the mantel; I closed my eyes and relived that day.

))(()Dimitri's memories...))((()

"Belikov, Hathaway!" Alberta yelled at us, we both turned to look at her as she crossed the court yard of academy. In her hand was a small camera, Rose looked at me puzzled. "Smile, Kirova wants a picture of everyone, and since you have being mentoring her Belikov, I think you should take a picture with her." Alberta smiled, I put my arm around Rose's shoulder and she did the same thing, we both smiled and the picture was over before we knew it. Alberta turned to leave and Rose launched another kick to my gut I grabbed her foot a swung her around to the ground, but caught her just before her head hit. I did a quick sweep and found no trace of Alberta, I then slowly and steadily placed a kiss on Rose. I knew it was wrong, and I should not have this kind of relationship with my student, but Rose, oh Rose.

Present Day.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the memories that actually just made me sadder. I stood up, and decided I should go for a walk, none of this made sense, and I needed to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose P.O.V

I turned the long hallway and into Lissa's room. Lissa jumped off the couch, and Christian walked out of the house.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Lissa had a stern look on her face, damn Dimitri must of told.

"Yes Queen Vasilisa Dragmoir" I said back.

"You left Dimitri!?, but why?" She sounded shocked.

"He is not right for me." I said, I have said it so much to myself on the way over here, that the lie almost became the truth.

Almost.

I could tell Lissa was not buying it.

"Rose, you have being INLOVE with Dimitri since forever, why give it up now?" I did not want to tell Lissa the real reason, I did not want to tell anyone, it was just easier to blame it on Abe, and the age.

"He is to old." I said. Lissa again did not buy it, I knew if anything I could tell her. "he slept with Tasha." A look of pure grief and sorrow washed over Lissa's face.

"What, when?" She asked.

"Around the time of the ski trip, when Tasha asked Dimitri to be her guardian and have kids together, Dimitri wanted to get over me, so he slept with her." I was so upset that he lied.

"Damn Rose." Lissa looked down.

"Can I stay here?" I asked her, I was hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yes, you know where you're bedroom is." I got up, said a quick goodnight, and walked to the room.

When I woke up, the only thing I could make out was the numbers on the clock, and a little peice of paper. I turned on a lamp and opened the letter and started to read.

My Dearest Roza,

I am not sure if I am suppose to know this or not, but Christian told me about the text Tasha sent to you, and I know you must be angry, but please let me explain, it was a very long time ago, back when you and I were convinced our relationship would never work, that our love wouldn't, Tasha offered me a way out, a way to forget you, so I took it. I did sleep with her, and quickly realized she was not my Roza, not the same long haired, brown eyed beauty that my Roza was. I told her this and it angered her, she never understood how I could love you. In a lot of ways I never understood it either, but here it goes. Roza., you are the most headstrong, amazing , loving women I have ever met. Before you, I was lost, I thought that for the rest of my life I was always going to be a guardian, to guard my charge, and live for them. But when I met you Roza, I knew that I wanted to guard you, and live my life for you. That I thought at the time could not be, because we both were set on being Lissa's guardians. I tried to stop myself, to say it was wrong. I knew, in the end, it was no use, I could not stop loving you, my mother always told me, when you love, you love someones heart, but when you fall inlove, you fall inlove with their soul. I knew that I didn't just love you, I love your soul too. Natasha Ozera, at one point I thought was an amazing women, but she just is not you. I love you Rosemarie, I always have. You are what true beauty is, your beautiful. I want to dedicate my life to being by your side. I know I lied before, but this is what I was afraid of what was going to happen. I understand if you do not want to come home, now, or ever. But in my heart, I truley hope you can come back someday. I miss you Roza.

Love,

Dimitri

I read over the letter again, retracing his elegant script with my hand. I knew what I had to do now. I got up ever so quietly and sneaked out of the apartment and back down the hall. I opened the fimlilar door, and Dimitri jumped off the couch. I ran over and jumped in his arms.

"I love you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Roza, oh Roza." He whispered back. I knew I made a mistake leaving him. I closed my eyes, and took in every thing about him, the way his hair felt in between my fingers, the way his body smelt. I was so into taking in Dimitri, that I did not notice the door. Dimitri slowly walked over, and looked in the peep hole and stepped back.

"What." I whispered.

"Strigoi, not just any Tasha, she must of escaped, stand back please Roza." Dimitri cautioned for me to move. I stepped to the side, and pulled my stake out of the drawer just as Tasha kicked down the door. Dimitri was ready to fight her, but it was not Dimitri she went towards.

It was me.

I threw my hand up and my stake had made only a little cut on her face, she flung me backwards, smashing my head off of the wall. I tried to stand up, to put up a fight but it was no use. My vision blurred then blackened, and the darkness invaded me.

I woke up to a burning smell, it was gross and very strong. I did not open my eyes right away, I was mostly afraid of what I'd find. I heard a voice talking to me, but I couldn't find my voice to responed.

"Roza, Roza, wake up." Dimitri held my head softly in his hands. The burning smell grew stronger, and I started to get very uncomfortable.

"Dimitri, it's alright, Rose, shes fine." I heard Lissa say. That sparked my attention that Lissa was around.

"Dimitri, Tasha." I groaned, which was all I could do for now.

"I staked her, then Christian set her on fire." Dimitri said. Christian, oh no, Tasha was the only family he had left. I wave of sadness crashed threw my heart, and I tried to sit up. I felt Lissa's hand gentley shoving me back down. I managed to open my eyes and look above me.

"Oh Roza." Dimitri hugged me, I felt his tears on my shoulder. It hurt me to feel Dimitri cry, he never really did. I locked my arms around his neck, and I felt him lift me off the ground.

"Take her to the courts hospital, tell her that Queen Dragomir sent her, tell them." Lissa almost screamed, I closed my eyes, trying to struggle against the shadows.

I knew this time, I wasn't coming back.

I was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri's P.O.V

It's being three days, three long days. Rose never woke up. I never left; I sat down on the couch and looked at her, praying she wakes up. Everyone has asked what happened, and over and over I have to tell them. Tasha burst in, slammed Rose off a wall, she hit her head to hard, and before I could stake Tasha she picked her up and slammed her body again. , her body, still healing from the gunshot, could not handle it. I killed her, and Christian helped. I have never felt so hopeless in all my life, I have to sit here, and watch as Rose just lays there. I buried my head in my hands, and felt a light hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my sister Viktoria standing beside me.

"Dimika..." She begins; a look of pure pain was on her face. "Врач сказал, что он сделал все, что мог сделать для Rosemarie, если она тянет через него будет огромный чудо, мне очень жаль Дмитрий."(The doctor said he has done all he could do for Rosemarie, if she pulls through it will be a miracle, I'm sorry Dimitri) She spoke. I sat back and took it all in. I had a hard time processing what Viktoria was telling me.

"Оставьте меня в покое с ней, чтобы попрощаться." (Leave me alone with her, to say goodbye.) I said to my sister, she got up and left the room, I turned to Rose, I said my goodbye in Russian, just as Rose would have loved.

"Роза, я теперь знаю, что наше время вместе не так долго, как я надеялся, я буду скучать по тебе сильно, мне будет не хватать ваши глаза и лицо, и волосы, твоя улыбка, твой смех, то, как вы говорите, товарищ, я отдал бы все, чтобы вы откройте глаза и улыбаются мне в последний раз, Прощай, мой сладкий Розмари Хэтэуэй, я люблю тебя. " (Rose, I now know that our time together is not as long as I had hoped, I will miss you much, I will miss your eyes and face, and hair, your smile, your laugh, the way you say, comrade I would give anything to make you open your eyes and smile at me for the last time, Goodbye, my sweet Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you.

I kissed her forehead, taking in her intoxicating sent for the last time, and walked out. I did not even stop when Viktoria asked me, I did not stop when Christian (my charge and Lord) commanded me too, I did not even stop when Lissa ( the Queen) begged and cried for me too. I kept going, right to the gate, flashed my ID, and kept on walking. I did not know where I was going, but I knew I could not be without Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose P.O.V

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die right? That is exactly what happens. I'v seen everything almost.

The time I threw a book at the teacher, being in the car with Lissa and her parents, running away and fighting the Guardians. Falling in love with Dimitri, going to Spokane, watching as Mason died ( the most painful memory) The night in the cabin, the oh Dimitri. Fighting all those Strigoi on campus, loosing Dimitri. Going to Russia, Dimitri as a Strigoi, taking my finals, Lissa turning Dimitri back. Jail, running away, coming back, being shot.

It all came back in flashes, then nothing but darkness.

Except for Mason.

"Mason!" I cried, running into him. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered my name. I pulled away, shocked, the last time I seen Mason, I could not hear him, but then again I was also alive the last time.

"Rose." He whispered.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, not yet, but you are very close." Mason said, his eyes full of sadness.

"Oh." I was surprised. I did not want to waist anytime I had with Mason.

"Rose, I wanted you to know, I never hated you for what happened in Spokane, it was never your fault." For the first time, I actually believed it. Mason reached for my hand, and I took his. Together we walked into the darkness, and I felt myself being pulled into the world of death, while Mason crossed the line into what is believed to be the "after life" I could not, I was stuck. That was when I was met by the most shocking thing ever.

Rhea Draigmoir.

I stopped, I had to blink twice, but it was her, really her, she looked as I remembered her, before the car crash.

"Rose." She said.

"Mama." I said back, hugging her. I missed her so much.

"Did you come to take me back?" I asked pointing to the darkness.

"No Rose, I have come to tell you, Lissa is healing you, bringing you back, like before, you will be shadow kissed, all I ask, is please tell my baby I love her, and miss her, protect her Rosemarie you have to. Through the dark there was a bright light, and Rhea faded away, and when I looked above me, it was not the spirit world I saw, but a nice white hospital ceiling. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"Нет, снова лег." (no, lay back down) I was pushed down but Dimitri's Grandmother.

"Listen lady." I started to make a comment about how I know she can speak English, but Christian came in.

"Good lord, your awake." Christian smiled.

"Hey." I said. I was wondering where Lissa is, I felt a numbness of her threw our new bond.

"She is feeding, bringing you back a second time, well that took a lot." Christian said.

"I'm shadow-kissed again, I can feel it." I told him, and he nodded. I reconzied another women there, Dimitri's sister Viktoria.

"откуда Dimika идти?" (where is Dimika)the old lady asked.

"он ушел." (he is gone) Viktoria said. I knew that much of Russian to know that he was not here anymore.

"What do you mean "gone" where is he!" I asked. Viktoria turned to me and explained that as soon as he thought I died, he left the court. I told her to call him, and she quickly did.

"Dimika." Viktoria said. The voice on the other line did not sound happy. "Роуз жив, королева вернул ее к жизни,, да да ". She handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Roza." Dimitri used my nickname.

"Im alive comrade, you had to know that I cant die that easy, now get your ass back here." I laughed.

"On my way , I love you." I heard a smile in his voice.

"I love you too." I hung up and layed my head back down. I could not wait to see Dimitri, and to feel him and hug him and kiss him, oh I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dimitri P.O.V

As soon as I heard Roza's voice, I turned around and started towards the court. My mind raced, all I could think about was Rosemarie, my Rosemarie. I buzzed the buzzer, showed my ID and was let back in. A puzzling look from the guardian on duty, but I did not care, I stopped at the little store, on my way and went in.

"Hi, anything I can help you with sir?" The clerk lady smiled.

"Yes, can I get an engagement ring, something not to flashy." I looked around.

"Sure, here you are." She pulled out a box, with about 15 rings, and I looked and looked, until I found the most perfect ring. I picked up the ring and held it in my hand, it was perfect.

"That is an amazing choice." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Can I ask who its for, i loved hearing this stuff." She said, as she got the ring ready.

"Yes, its for Rosemarie Hathaway, the Queen's Guardian." She gave me a shocked looked.

"Your both Guardians, and getting married, you never see that anymore, its so cute." She smiled. She handed me the velvet black box, and I stuck it in my pocket and continued my walk to the clinic. I opened the door and was met by Lissa.

"Dimitri." She looked at me.

"Vasilia." I said back. She smiled and led me to Rose's room, she was sitting up and talking to Viktoria.

"Dimiki." Viktoria gave me a hug. I could not focus on anyone but Rose. Her soft brown eyes looked into mine, and she smiled. I loved her. I moved from my sisters side, and sat down on her bed, rapping my arms around her figure. Everyone left, and I was alone.

"Roza." I said into her hair.

"Dimitri, I love you." I pulled away and saw tears brimming in her eyes, and finally decided now was the time. I got up from the bed and she moved to the edge, and I got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie, I love you, I have ALWAYS loved you, no matter what, and I always wanted to be with you, I love you Roza, my Roza, please marry me." I asked, and slipped the ring out, she was speechless, and said yes. I kissed her, and in that moment, the world felt perfect. Everything that happened to us, to me to her was over, the world was right, we are meant to be together. I layed back down with her, and waited for her to drift off, and when she finally did I did too.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose P.O.V

I told Dimitri I did not want to get married until the first number in my age was 2, but then again no one said anything about marriage, just engagement. I lifted up my left hand and looked over the ring on my left hand. It was a small diamond, set on a small silver band, perfect, Dimitri knows me to well. The ring was nothing flashy, which was perfect too. I leaned over and kissed his face, his eyes fluttered just a little bit but did not open. I rolled over and tried to make a "Rose silent manoeuvre" and fell on the floor, which caused Dimitri to spring out of the bed.

"Roza."He looked puzzled, then he rushed to my side. I struggled to get back into bed, he helped me. Once I layed back down like he commanded, he left the room. I sat up after a while , I knew sleep wouldn't come easy, so I decided to wright Dimitri a letter.

_My love;_

_Who ever thought I would be the type of girl to wright a girly love letter, Im suppose to be a Guardian all ruff and tuff and stuff, but when it comes to you, well that just all fades. The first time we met, I thought you were a god, everyone thought that. I also thought there was no way he could love me. When we started trainging together, I realized you where such a beautiful amazing person. You were funny, witty, and everything I could want, it was like looking into a mirror. The first time we kissed, not under Victor's lust charm, but the first time we kissed, it was amazing, and my heart was in it since then. When we made love for the first time, it was like my world was together, and everything was right. When I lost you to the Strigoi world, it felt like my world was crashing. I was selfish enough that I wanted you in this world, but I knew I had to let your soul go. When I finally found a way to turn a Strigoi back, and Lissa helped me, it felt like my world was whole again, and all I wanted was to be with you, and I knew that no one could be you. Now that we are engaged, it feels like, well like my world is complete, and I love you more then this world or the next. You and I are together forever. There is no getting rid of me now Comrade._

_Love Always;_

_Roza._

_Ps; Im not getting soft, think I am and I'll kick your Russian Ass._

I sealed the letter off, marked it with a D and left it on the bedside table and rolled over , trying to get more sleep. All I could think of was Dimitri Belikov, and how much I wanted to marry him. A soft knock came on the door.

"Come in." Lissa opened the door and crossed the room onto my bed.

"Rose." Lissa smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"The Doctor told me, your pregnant." I was in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Pregnant, that was the most shocking thing I have probably ever heard. I'm a dhampir , a guardian, who is engaged to a dhampir , and a guardian. Dhampir cannot get each other pregnant. What Lissa said next was even more shocking.

"The Docotor also said , DImitri's gentic makeup has also been changed after the change, he has more Moroi genes then he has Dhampir, but not enough to qualify him as a Moroi, he is still Dhampir." She kept talking, and I was not really lisiting.

"Also, by order of me, your Queen, your Guardian rights have been revoked for the time being, well until the baby comes, you will officially be treated like a Moroi, you get assigned a guardian." I had to stop her there.

"What, No, Im a guardian, i don't need a guardian." I threw my hands up.

"Rose, this is the first Dhampir, and Dhampir had a baby in history, it needs to be protected, plus your a hot topic not just among Strigoi anymore, but your on a Dhampir/Moroi hitlist, they fear you Rose, because your one of the thoughest Guardians they have seen, they will do what they can to take you out." I felt a numb of her worry threw the bond.

"The bond.. Lissa." I put my hand over my face.

"Adrain said that the bond is diffrenet then before, that our aura's are connected but not as strong as before." I was relieved. No more Lissa and Christian sex sneak peaks. I was wondering if Dimitri knew the news about our little mouth to feed.

"Does Dimitri know?" I asked.

"No, not yet, we are still trying to figure it all out, but I was thinking you can tell him, since he will be your assigned Guardian for the next nine months." Lissa said. Dimitri my guardian, I get to spend everyday with him for nine months, that makes me happy. I settled back into the pillows as Lissa went to get Dimitri.

"Roza, whats wrong?" He asked coming to my bed. Dimitri looked worried.

"Lissa told me, that I am , um you know, um, pregnant." I managed to get out. Dimitri's worried look turned into happiness and a bit of confusion.

"Oh , Roza." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew that my life now, will be perfect. "But how baby, how?" He asked.

"Well, Lissa told me the Doctor said that you have more Moroi genes then Dhampir, enough to let us have babies, but not enough for you to qualify as a Moroi." I explained. His eyes lit up when I said "babies"

"Roza, I cant believe it, our life together is complete." He said.

And I knew it, that our life really was.


	11. Chapter 11

Its being nine whole months already, and my due date is right in my face.

And Im scared.

Im scared of giving birth to a baby. I got up off the couch and waddled into the kitchen, thats all I do now is waddle, Im so huge I cant see my feet.

"Hey, are you excitied to find out the gender?" Dimtri asked, we decided to keep it a huge secret from everyone, even ourselfs.

"Yup." I said grabbing a plate full of whatever Dimtri cooked. I sat at the table sporking what looked like to be a noodle. Dimitri sat across from me watching my expressions.

"What?" He asked.

"You cannot cook at all, sorry dear." I said laughing, he looked hurt, then he also laughed. I continued eating my blob of food. When we were both done we cleaned up then sat down on the couch, and it was not to long before I was asleep.

-Few hours later-

Pain, a stabbing pain, and wet. I sat up, more pain. Dimtri was nowhere in sight, I got up looking for him, and instead found a note.

Roza,

Christian and Lissa went off Royal grounds, and I know I was suppose to stay with you, but Christian needed me to go, if you need anything call Adrain.

Love you lots xoxo,

Dimitri.

Perfect timing to go on an outing, I picked up the phone and dialed Adrian.

"Hello?" Adrian said, sounding like he just woke up.

"Adrian its Rose, I'm in pain, I think my water broke, and I think I may be in labour, please help." I said panting.

"I'll be right over Rose hold on." A click came, and then silence. I decided to sit down on the couch and wait for Adrian. I focused on my breathing, and decided to call Dimitri.

You have reached Guardian Belikov, please leave a message. Damnit. I tried Lissa.

"Queen Dragmoir." She answered.

"Liss, is Dimitri there?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, no, maybe, please let me speak to Dimtri." I said, silence as she handed the phone over.

"Roza, whats wrong." Dimitri's voice took over.

"Dimitri, it's time, my water broke, I'm in labour." I said.

"We are on our way." Dimitri handed the phone back to Lissa.

"Rose, where on our way home now, we arnt far from the Palace." Lissa said, and she hung up. It wasnt to long after when Adrain showed and helped me out and into the car.

"Breathe Rose." He said, and I started to take deep breaths as Adrian sped to the clinic. As soon as he got there he helped me in and stopped the first nurse he saw.

"Adrian Ivashkov, I have Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway here, her water broke and she is in labour, please." He said, and the nurse hurried to me, taking me to the first room she could find.

Now I wait . 


	12. Chapter 12

Dimtri P.O.V

When I walked into the labour and deiviry room, Rose was there, looking pale.

"Roza." I walked to her side.

"Dimitri, ow it hurts so bad." She said, putting her hand over her face.

"I know hunny, just breathe, it will be over before you know it." I grabbed her hand, reasuring her.

"Okay." She said, The doctor came in, checked Rose, and said it was time to push.

"Ready to meet our baby?" I asked, she nodded looking scared.

"Okay Rose, deep breath, and push." Rose pushed, and pushed.

20 minutes later.

Crying, I heard crying, beautiful crying from the beautiful baby in the doctors arms.

"You did it baby." I kissed Rose's forhead.

"We did it." She said smiling.

" , , It's a 6 pound 7 ounces, 14 and a half inch long baby girl." The doctor said, placing the baby in Rose's arms.

"Welcome to the world Gabriella Olena Vasilisa Belikov." Rose said stroking her little face. I have never felt so much love in my whole life. I wrapped one arm around Rose, and one hand grasping Gabriella's.

"Gabriella." I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes. I was a father, a father and a fiancee. I stood up, leaving the room to get Lissa, Christian, my mom and Rose's Mom and Dad.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"A very healthy 6 pound 7 ounce girl, Gabriella Olena Vasilisa Belikov." I said, my mom's head shot up hearing her name in the baby's. They all got up and followed me.  
I walked into the room, where Rose was still laying holding Gabriella.

"Oh Rose, she is perfect." Lissa said, walking over to them.

"Belikov, can I talk to you." Abe said, I walked out into the hall with him.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I take back everything I have ever said about you not being perfect enough for my Rosemarie, seeing the look in her eyes when she holds my beautiful granddaughter, and when she looks at you, I cant describe the love she feels for both of you, thank you, for blessing us with Gabriella, and for making Rose happy." He said and then went back inside. I leaned against the wall, my head resting, trying to take in everything. I was a dad, I had a daughter, she was my world and I was hers. Gabriella, Gabriella, I kept saying in my head. I walked back into the room, and Lissa was holding Gabriella. She walked over and placed the tiny baby in my arms.

"моя красивая девушка Габриэлла" (My beautiful girl Gabriella) I said, stroking her little finger, which she grasped.I smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Dimitri, Gabriella, she has more Moroi genes, then she does dhampier, enough to qualify her as a Moroi." Rose said. I looked down at my daughter in awe, two dhampier parents, one Moroi child.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, Dimitri you have more Moroi genese then Dhampier but not enough for you to qualify as a Moroi, somehow Gabriella ended up with just enough." Lissa explained.

"Will she need blood?" I asked.

"No, she can live like a Dhampier does, without the blood part, but when she gets older she will either have to choose to be Dhampier or a Moroi." Lissa said.

"Will she be able to do magic?" Rose asked.

"Um, I assume so, but I'm not sure, see when she gets older she can either live like a Moroi, or she can live like a Dahmpier and be a guardian, she is so special because she can go down any path she chooses." Lissa smiled.

"My special baby girl." Rose said. This was deffiently special, a moroi baby that came from two dhampier parents. I felt satsified knowing that the change gave me enough moroi genes to give Rose a family, and to make special children.

"Will all our babies turn out this way?" I asked.

"The doctor says its a possibility, but you never know the next baby you have may not have enough genes to quailify as a moroi." Lissa said. I looked down at Gabriella once more, and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

4 years later...

Rose P.O.V

I stood over the counter my hands in soapy water, while Gabriella watches T.V.

"Mama!" She yells. I turn around whipe my hands off and make my way to the living room.

"What Gabbie?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Is it time." She asked, the same question shes asked for the past 7 months.

"2 more months hun." I kissed her forhead and walked back to the kitchen. I was 7 months pregnant with Gabriella's sibiling, I could not believe Dimitri and I where having our second child, and honestly, we still were not married. I was twenty two now, but with everything going on, I mean rasing Gabriella, and she will be going to 's soon, and with us having a second child, we have not yet discussed it. I heard the front door open, and then shut again.

"Aunty Lissa." Gabriella squealed.

"Hi Gabbie." Lissa said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Lis, whats going on." I said, hugging her equally round figure. Lissa was also pregnant, but with twins, and she was married to Christian Ozera.

"Nothing, hey listen, Dimitri has being talking to Christian about you guys marrying, and I was thinking, 2 weeks from today, huh? I could set it all up, ouu it would be perfect, we could have an outdoor wedding, and little Gabbie could be the flower girl, come on Rose what do you say?" She asked, she looked so excitied I could not help but agree. She clapped her hands together, and then decided we were going Dress shopping. I gathered up Gabreilla and dropped her off with an old friend Mia Rinaldi.

"Hi Mia, thanks for this." Gabriella went off to find Zane, Mia's only child.

"Hey no problem, good luck on the wedding dress shopping." She smiled.

"Thanks, bye Gabbie Mommy's going now, I love you." I called, Gabriella came running and jumped in to my arms.

"Love you too Mama." She kissed my cheek and then hurried off again. Lissa and I started towards the car.

"Remember when Mia use to hate us." Lissa laughed, I nodded my mind going back to highschool, that seemed like another life time. Now all my life was about was Dimitri, Gabriella, this new baby, and protecting my charge Lissa when I wasn't pregnant.

"So, Lis, we know that Gabriella has to go away this fall, to , but I need to talk to her. becasue I need to know what to enrol her in." I said.

"Has she shown any signs of, magic?" She asked.

"A very little, espiecally with fire." I said, my daughter a Dhampier, with just enough genes that she can do magic and qualify as a Moroi, but not enough to need human blood, she is unique. That made me wonder about this little baby I was carrying.

"Hm, a fire user, wow, if she chooses to take the path of a Dhampier, she is gonna be kick ass Guardain." Lis smiled.

"I guess." I laughed. Even though Lissa refueses to say it out loud, we know that Gabriella will be on the top of the Strigoi hitlist she is very unqiue and valubal something they have never seen before, and that worried me. We soon arvied at a little shop, and my fears about Gabriella floated to the back of my mind.

"Come on." Lissa said, opening up the door, we both waddled into the store, where behind the counter sat a young pretty Moroi, no older then us.

"Queen Dragomoir, Guardain Hathaway, what a pleasent suprise." She falshes a smile, showing her fangs.

"Dedondra." Lissa said.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Rose, needs a wedding dress." Lissa pointed to me.

"Sure, what where you thinking Guardain Hathaway." Dedondra said.

"Rose, and I was thinking traditonal white, strapless, straight, no poof with the top trim red and the bottom a little red." I said.

"Perfect, okay, come back in a week and I'll have this and the brides mades dresses ready, I'll just need to know sizes and count." SHe said.

"Um, Medium for me, maternity of course. and 4 dresses, 2 small, 2 medium, and a little girl small for my daughter Gabriella." I said.

Dedondra nodded and we hurried out, I left to pick up Gabbie and Lissa left to meet Christian. 


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later, Rose's wedding day.

Today has being the most nerve wrecking day. I thought to myself as I stood in the small house waiting on my que, and waiting on Abe, so I could leave and walk down the isle outside. As I sat I thought back to the earlier events.

"MAMA!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yes baby." I said, picking her up.

"Zane called me ugly." She said, with a cute pout.

"Your not ugly princess." I said and kissed her forehead, Mia tsked Zane on calling Gabbie ugly. I stood upstairs with Mia,Viktoria,Lissa and Jillian my four brides mades, and Gabriella my flower girl, and Zane the ring boy. My palms were sweating and my nerves were kicking in.

"Rose, can I have a word." Adrian said, peaking his head in, finally my escape from the crazyness in here, I hurried out.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You look stunning." Adrian said.

"You look sober." I shot back.

"For now." He winked.

"What did you want Adrian." I sighed.

"Rose, I loved you, so much, and I just wanted you to be happy, and I'm glade you found Belikov, he is perfect for you, and I know he'll protect you, Gabriella and the little baby. I'm glade you'll have a long and happy life, as I hope to have with Taylor." Adrian said, Taylor was his new girlfriend, a Moroi, who is not royal.

"Thank you Adrian." I said, throwing my arms around his neck, suprising him with a hug.

"Rose, it's time." Abe said, pulling me out of my thoughts, I stood up and looped my arm through his. The music started and we slowly made our way out of the double glass doors, for the first time, I really took it all in. Roses hung in strings on either side of the Isle, and the long white carpert leading to Dimitri was covered in Red and Pink roses, layed down by Gabriella. I finally took my eyes of off everything and aloud them to rest on Dimitri. His long brown hair pulled into a ponytale with just a few strands hanging out, his brown eyes full of pride and love. As we took our final steps, Abe kissed my cheek and placed my hand into Dimitri's.

"Everyone may be seated." The preacher began. "Good afternoon everyone, we are gathered here today to join Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway in holy maturmoney, If there is anyone who feels these to should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence filled the air. " Alright, the couple has written there own vows." The preiest looked at us, Dimitri cleared his throat, and started.

"Rosemarie, from the first day I layed eyes on your firey heart, I knew you where the one, your will and strength is beyond that of anything I have or will ever see, your beauty is a bonus, you make me happy, and have saved me liked no other. You sought me out to free me from my Strigoi state, and when you could not do that, you found a way to bring me back to the man you see today. You have never gave up nor lost hope in me, for that I owe you my life forever. I promise I will always protect you, and love you, as long as we both shall live, I love you Roza." He finished, and I knew I had to start.

"Dimitri, you have always being a god to me, from our fight Portland, to our training sessions at . You have always saw the good in me and convinced others the same, you have brought me out from the most wicked spirit induced state, and saved my soul. You have always loved me, and believed in me, even when everyone else did not. Your an amazing man, and I promise to keep making that smile appear, and to always love you, protect you, as long as we both shall live, I love you Comrade." I smiled, that deffently got a few chuckles from the auidence.

"Can we have the rings please." Zane gave one ring to me and one to Dimitri. "Dimitri, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said, and placed the ring on my finger.

"Rose, now you repeat after me." The minister said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I the wed." I placed the ring on his finger, and looked up at him.

" I know pronouce you husband and wife, Dimitri you may kiss your bride." Dimitri leaneded down and kissed me, and for once, I felt my world was in complete right, everything was whole. We turned to the now chearing audience.

"I welcome you Mr and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov." The priest said, and we started out the back yard and to the car, that was taking us to the recepition.  



	15. Chapter 15

The party passed as a blur, and before I knew it , it was laying on the couch in a nice hotel somewhere in Florida, our honeymoon spot.

"Im gonna call Lissa, and see how Gabbie is." I said, and got up off the couch.

"Goodafter noon, Royal court this is Wendy speaking, can I help you?" Ugh, Wendy, she was over cheary and I didnt like her.

"Queen Dragomoir, please." I said.

"Can I ask who is calling?" She said.

"Rosemarie Belikov." I said. Without another word , she paged me to Lissa.

" , whats up?" Lissa teased, I still couldnt get over the shock of being married.

"Hows Gabbie ." I teased back.

"Good, sleeping actually." I forgot that it was late there.

"Okay, well give her a kiss, and tell her I love her." I said, and hung up. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist, and I spun around.

"Hey, ." Dimitri said, placing one hand on my hip and one hand moving my hair, so he could kiss my neck.

"Hey, ah ow." I said, feeling a stabbing pain.

"Roza, whats wrong?" He asked, pulling back.

"Um, I think I may be in Labour again." I said, shocked, the baby wasnt due for another Month and a half.

"Lets go, now." Dimitri said, and we rushed to the nearest hospital we could find. We were staying in a small Moroi/Dhampier community, that Dimitri knew of. We rushed into the hospital where Dimitri found a nurse.

"Please help, my Wife, shes going into premature labour." He said, panicking.

"How many months is she?" The nurse asked.

"7 and a half, the baby isnt due for another Month and a half." He said, the nurse rushed to my side, and whisked me into the nearest room she can find, and hooked me up to and Iv, and everything just like before.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, I felt the pain, and a urge to push that would not go away.

"Roza, Roza, its okay." He said whiping my forehead.

"Im going to push, Dimitri I have to." I said, and started pushing, just as the doctor showed up.

"She's pushing doctor." Dimtiri said, the doctor quickley got ready, and told me to continue pushing. I pushed and pushed for about 15 minutes before I heard the wonderful cry of my baby.

"Mr and Mrs. Belikov, its a 3 pounds even 10 inch long baby boy." He said, and handed me over my son. I could not believe it, we have one boy and one girl. I looked down at this tiny, baby in my arms. He is the smallest baby, I have ever seen.

"Whats the name hunny?" Dimitri asked.

"August Dimitri Christian Belikov." I said, looking at my son for the last time before the doctors took him. Dimitri went with him and a nurse came in.

"Hi, Im Patty." She said.

"Rose." I said back.

"Thats your son , hes sure cute, first baby?" She said.

"Second." I said back.

"Oh, when was the other one born?" She asked, curious, as she checked my Iv tubes.

"May 22nd 2014, she's 4 her name is Gabriella." I said. August was born October 15th 2018. I layed down and closed my eyes trying to feel for Lissa. I knew our bond was there, not as strong as before but it was there. After trying for what seemed like forever, I felt her emotion come through, and it was worry. Dimitri must of called her. I layed down and tried to get some sleep, exhuasted from the days events. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dimitri's P.O.V

The month passed very quickley, but also, a lot has happened. First I was a married man, second I had two children Gabriella Olena Vasilisa Belikov, and August Dimitri Christian Belikov. We had to stay in Florida for almost two months becasue of how early August had come. Rose almost never left his side, and neither did I. We ended up bring Gabriella out here, along with Lissa, Christian and a ton of guardians. Also, Lissa had her twins while being out here. A boy, Andre Christian Ozera and a girl Rhea Rosemarie Ozera.

"Daddy." I heard a quite little voice say, I turned around to find Gabriella standing in the living room door.

"Hey munchkin your suppose to be asleep." I said smiling, she ran over and jumped on the couch and sat down.

"Daddy, I dont want to go to school." She pouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I am diffrenet, Im a Dhampier, but can do things a Moroi can do, everyone will make fun of me." She said, looking down at her stuffed elephant.

"Oh baby, no they wont, Zane is going with you, he'll make sure that noone makes fun of you." I said, scooping her up and carrying her back to bed.

"Really?" She asked.

"For sure." I said back, laying her down, a gave her a kiss on the forehead, told her I loved her then made my way back to the couch where I stayed up and waited for Rose. It had to be around three thirty in the morning before Rose staggared through the door.

"Hey hunny, how was visiting?" I asked, I knew visitng hours ended long ago, but I was hoping she would tell me where she was. She flopped down on the couch, and I caught a very strong smell of Vodka on her."Roza, have you being drinking?" I asked.

"Yup." She said back, not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause, I can." She said back, rolling her eyes.

"Roza..." I said back.

"Listen Dimitri, I can drink and do what I want, Im tierd of it, being a wife and a mom to two kids, Im tierd, I never get to go out anymore, and when I do, it is to guard Lissa, if I knew life was this hard, I would of chosen to be a blood whore years ago." She yelled, I knew Rose did not mean a word of what she is saying. She loves being a wife, and a mother, she loves Gabriella and August. I think Rose was depressed, it was a lot of stress on her, because we both knew that when we landed back to Court, she would have to presume taking care of a 4 year old and a newborn alone for most of the day, while I guard Chirsitan, then after a few months she will have to send Gabriella off to , and send August off with a sitter and resume her duties as a Guardian.

"Roza, Roza, you do not mean that, I know it's a lot of stress, but what can we do?" I asked, putting my arms around her shoulders.

"Nothing, oh Dimitri." She said, and burried her head into my shoulder and cried. I layed down with her on the couch and aloud her to cry and cry until she was all cried out, and then adventually drifted off to sleep. All I can hear was the ticking of the clock and Rose's slow equal breaths. I slowly got up, and went to check on Gabriella. I opened the door, and turned on the light.

Gabriella was gone.

"Gabriella, Gabriella?" I called, looking under the bed , and in the closet. I ran out of her room.

"Dimitri whats wrong?" Rose said, jumping up.

"Gabriella is gone." I shouted at her.

"What?" She asked, looking around now. I went back into her room, looking for clues of where she could of went, when I found a note.

Dimitri Belikov;

We took your daughter, dont worry, she wont be harmed, but I want you to come get her alone, leave your slutty wife home.

Boris.

I read the note 8 times before I crumpled it up in my pocket and left the room.

"Did you find her?" Rose asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No, but I have an idea of where she is, you stay here call Lissa tell her to come over here." I said, truning into our room, I started throwing stuff together in a bookbag, armed myself with my duster, stake, gun, and lighter and left the room.

"Dimitri, where are you going?" She said.

"To get Gabriella back." I said, closing the door and heading out into the streets of Florida. 


	17. Chapter 17

*Authours Note*

Im going to do Half the chapter in Rose's P.O.V and some in Dimitri's.

Enjoy :)

Roses P.O.V

The next few hours where the worst hours of my life. I sat in my living room and did not move until Lissa came over.

"Rose, Rose, what happened?" Lissa said rushing to my side.

"Someone took my baby girl." I said, looking straight ahed.

"Who?" she asked.

"I dont know , but Dimitri does." I said, Christian came in holding two carseats, one with Rhea in it and the other with August.

"The doctor said August was safe to come home." Christian said, handing me my baby boy. I held him in my arms, and tried to steady phone vibrated and I took my phone out my pocket.

Roza Belikov;

I love you, I have gone to get Gabriella from Strigoi who I use to know,  
I dont know what they want, but I promise you, Gabriella will be safe,  
I love you

Dimitri Belikov.

I closed my phone and tried not to cry.

"I have to put August down for a nap." I said getting up, Lissa followed with Rhea and Andre. It took everything in me not to tell Lissa what happened to Gabriella.  
I was worried, what if she becomes Strigoi, what if they kill her. The only thing keeping me sane was that she was a fire user, that will come in handy, and it is almost light outside, if she runs she could be safe. I sat down on the bed after putting August in his play pen and tried very hard to get some sleep.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I jumped out of the cab, and headed into the buliding where I knew Boris would be, the sun was up, and If I could get Gabriella out of there, we would be safe.

"Ah, Belikov." Boris said, The strigoi stepped out of the shadows, he looked just as I remembred him.

"Boris." I nodded back.

"Your daughter is safe, Kyle bring her foward." He snapped his fingers and Kyle, a human, brought out my baby.

"Daddy." She whimpered, she looked unharmed.

"Let her go Boris, and you and I can handle this." I said, not takin my eyes of of Gabbie.

"Very well." Kyle let go of Gabriella and she ran to my side.

"Gabbie, go, outside in the sun." I said. She made her way to the door, and Boris and I engaged in battle. I figured out what he wanted, he wanted me dead. I was fast but he was so much faster, he finally pinned me down, and I knew my time was up this time there was noone to save me. Boris fangs just gazed my neck when he burst into flames. I shoved him off of me, and turned to find Gabriella had set him on fire. I did not hesitate and I staked him. I turned around and Scooped Gabriella off the ground and hurried out.

"Daddy, Daddy, I did it." She squealed. I was very very impressed with her, it takes most Moroi years to learn how to control there magic and use it offencivly. My sweet dhampier moroi daughter.

"Im proud babygirl, lets go home." I said, and carried her until we found a cab. I gave them the direction back to the place we were staying and Gabriella fell asleep. I took my phone out and decided to call Rose.

"Hello?" A very tierd voice said.

"Hi Roza." I said.

"Dimitri." She breathed.

"Roza, where heading home, Gabriella is with me, safe and sound, Boris took her but I staked him, as soon as August is released, we are going home." I said.

"Christian brought August home today." She said.

"Well, tell Queen Lissa to call the court , we are going home." I said.

"Okay, I love you Comrade." She said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I love you too Roza." I said and hung up. 


	18. Chapter 18

September 2019.

Rose's P.O.V

We were on our way to , by we I mean Mia, Zane, Eddie (Zane's father) Dimitri, Gabriella and I. It was Gabriella's first day at and she has decided to train as a Guardian, but she will be taking the magic specalizing classes too. I left August home with Lissa , Christian , Rhea and Andre. August will be a year old next month, and he's already walking and saying very very few words. We landed , and quickley hoped off the plane. I took in my surrondings. I remember everything about being here, everything about being in highschool. I looped my arm into Dimitri as we headed off into the elementry wing of the school.

"Dimika, oh my god, Dimitri Belikov." I heard someone say, I whipped around to find a slim, tall Dhampier standing there, a little boy clinging to her leg.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Dimitri asked, heading over to where the Dhampier stood.

"Lilly, Lilly Okana, , we grew up together." She said. It look like a light bulb went off in Dimitri's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lilly, yes I remember you now, how have you being?" He asked.

"Good, good, just inrolling my little guy here." She said, patting down the little boys hair.

"Good, good, Lilly this is my wife Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, and our daughter Gabriella, and these are our friends, Mia Rinaldi her son Zane, and Eddie Castile."  
Dimitri said, gesturing to us.

"Hi, this is my son Peter, his father was some rich Moroi." She said, blood whore, I knew it. She seemed, way to friendly with Dimitri, something that sparked a jealousy in my heart.

"Come on hunny, we have to register Gabriella." I said to Dimitri, turning away from Lilly and starting towards the wing.

"Bye Lilly, it was nice to see you." Dimitri said.

"Yes, yes maybe we can meet again before you leave." Lilly said,

"Defently." Dimitri said, and followed our group. If that Lilly thinks shes going to break up Dimitri and I, well she has a whole nother thing coming. I was angry and clearly my exspression showed, Mia cought up to me and whispered.

"Lilly, was hitting on Dimitri." Mia whispered, proving that I was not the only one who thought that.

"I know." I growled back, very angered that even Mia noticed, but Dimitri did not.I opened the door, and was greated by the elementry magic teacher.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." She said, smiling.

"Im a Belikov now." I said extending my hand.

"I heard, oh my beautiful ring, good job Guardian Belikov." She smiled.

"Now, you know about um, our daughter, being a Dhampier who can do magic like a Moroi." I said.

"Yes, now I will train her to uhm, use her fire magic corectly." The old lady smiled. I looked over at Gabriella who was off playing with Zane and Peter. As soon as we said our goodbyes to our baby, I hurried out of the school, trying to get away from Lilly.

"Dimika!" She called. Great, I spung around hoping the look on my face was enough to get her to go.

"Lilly." He smiled.

"How about that coffee now?" She asked.

"Sure thing." He said. I turned away from him and stomped off towards where Mia and Eddie were walking.  
"Roza, Rose, Rosemarie!" Dimitri called after me, I did not stop to listen, I just kept on walking.  



	19. Chapter 19

Dimitri's P.O.V

"Roza, Rose, Rosemarie!" I called after Rose, she ignored me and kept walking off into the direction Mia and Eddie where heading.

"Come on Dimika." Lilly said. Lilly Okana was a childhood friend, and an old flame. We dated mostly on and off throughout my whole highschool career, we split for good when I went to guard Ian, and when she decided to stay in the community, she is also the first girl I have ever had sex with. Lilly and I walked towards the school cafetria in silence. Lilly, Tasha and Rose, the only girls I have ever had sex with, but Rose, the only girl that gave sex a meaning. Rose my mind wandered to her. Rose was beautiful and Im lucky to be married to her, and to have two amazing children with her. We grabbed our coffee and sat in a corner table.

"So, how has life being Lilly?" I asked, stiring the sugar into my coffee.

"Great, great, just being raising Peter, how about you?" She asked. I took a sip of my coffee and set it down.

"Amazing actually, Rose and I got married almost a year ago, being dating so much longer though, we have two children Gabriella whos 5 and August who is 11 months." I said.

"Wow, so tell me about you and Rose's love story." She said.

"Well, not much to tell, she ran off with the Dragomir princess, I retrieved them, became her mentor, we fell inlove, I got turned Strigoi, she found a way to save me, brought me back, we settled down at court together, she got pregnant with Gabriella, four years later we got married, had August, and here we are." I said.

"Wow." She nodded, putting the cup of coffee down. We both got up and left, we rounded the corner when Lilly pushed me up against the brick wall.  
"Dimika, I want you, I have always wanted you, I love you, please divorce Rose." She said, and planted a kiss on me, I tried to push her off without hurtting her, but it was to late.

"Dimitri Belikov!" Rose yelled, I did not care about "hurting" Lilly, I shoved her off.

"Get off." I yelled at her.

"Oh come on Dimika, you were just saying how you wanted me, how you still loved me." A sly smile tugged at her lips.

"I- what?" I asked.

"You what?" Rose said, coming over she grabbed Lilly by the hair and punched her right in the nose, pretty sure it broke it too.

"You pyscho bitch, no wonder Dimitri is going to divorce you." She said, holding her hand up to her nose, she stalked off.

"Roza, I-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Dont "Roza" me, your going to divorce me? leave me for that blood whore!" She screamed.

"No , Ro-" I tried again.

"Dont even start Belikov, you have violated the secretness of our marriage, this marriage is off, you want a divorce well you got it." she said walking off. I slumped against the wall, this reminded my of my incident with Tasha a few years ago, that caused Rose to leave.  
This time, she caught me doing something wrong, well I wasn't really doing anything wrong, she just thought I was. 


	20. Chapter 20

3 months later.

Rose's P.O.V

It has being 3 long months since I caught Dimitri kissing Lilly, it's also being 3 months sense we have being sperated. Dimitri and I were not divorced yet, but we where seperated. with Christmas eve being today, I knew that Dimitri was going to be around for August's second Christmas, and Gabriella first Christmas home. I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, I knew August and Gabriella was not due home for another 5 hours.

Dimitri.

Dimitri stood at the door, his tall frame just as I remember it, his dark hair pulled back, and his dark eyes holding mine.

"Hello, come in." I stepped out of the way. He walked in and sat on the couch.  
"Can I get you anything to drink ." I said, making my way to the cubards.

"No thank you ."He said, looking up at me my god did I ever miss him.  
"Rosemarie, Roza, I want to come home." He said, standing now.

"Dimitri, you kissed Lilly." I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"No, Rose, I didnt, if you would have listen, but you didnt, and now I live in another place away from August, thats not fair." He said, and I agreed, it was not fair,  
I decided to let him come home.

"Okay, Dimitri you can come home, but we will have to see about working it out." I said.

"Roza, listen, Lilly and I we dated through my highschool years, she was the first girl I had sex with, she never got over me, she kissed me, I pushed her away."  
His eyes met mine, and he looked sad. I know he lied to me before with Tasha, but for some unknown reason, I believed him this time around.

"I believe you." I whispered.

"So can we get back together." He asked.

"Yes, come home." I whispered again, he jumped from the table and left, going to get his things. I slumped against the counter, the last thing I wanted was to deal with another pyscho like Tasha, I could not put myself through that, I could not put my babies through that.

"Roza." Dimitri said, coming back in with his stuff.

"Dimitri, one condition, you have to tell Lilly that you have a family, a wife, and that you cant even be friends." I said.

"Yes yes anything for you Roza." He pulled out his cellphone and punched in the number to the place she works.  
"Lilly Okana please." He said, and put her on speakerphone.

"This is Lilly." The voice said.

"Hi its Dimitri Belikov." Dimitris voice was hard.

"Ah, Dimika what a nice suprise, I heard you and that bitch where spertated, that she took the kids, and your getting a divorce."  
Lilly laughed.

"Well Lilly, you heard wrong, Rose and I have never being more in love, now you listen, where not "lovers" we are not even friends,  
I am very happy with Roza, thats why I married her, I love her, and we have two children together, I will not give that up for a blood whore." Dimitris words were harsh.

"Fine, Dimika, have your Roza for now, but it wont be long until you see the error of your ways, you'll be with me, soon enough,  
goodbye my sexy Russian boy, I love you so very much." I heard a click, then the line went dead, and my phone vibrated, I looked down.

Rosemarie;  
I KNOW you made Dimikia call me, no worries though, when you guys were seprated, we had sex again, and Im pregnant, and trust me it was hot sex, better then you guys had he told me, and he said so many things to me in Russian, things I can UNDERSTAND unlike you,  
and if you dont believe me, you'll see in nine months when he DNA test proves it to be Dimikas.

xoxo,

Lilly.

This time, instead of getting angred I asked Dimitri.

"Of course not Roza, I lived with Christian and Lissa, I havent seen Lilly since the school." He said,

" I believe you." I said back, then sent a text.

Pyscho Bitch;

Dimika would never have sex with you, you have had WAY to many men for that, and if your pregnant it was probably by a moroi who came by to have sex with your bloodwhore ass, and you should hear the things he says to me in both Russian and English, and to think of it, were going to have sex right now, hope that makes you rage with jealousy.

Dimitri's WIFE.

Rosemarie Belikov.

My phone vibrated.

We will see bitch.


	21. Chapter 21

*Author's Note*

I was thinking of doing a spin of story of Gabriella while she goes to , when I'm done this one?  
What do you think?

Anyway Enjoy, please Review!

-MichelleDonahuee

-Christmas Morning-

-Dimitri's P.O.V-

It couldn't be more then six, when I heard the putter of little feet, and felt the pounce of my Children jumping on me. I sat up and grabbed the nearest baby, which was my little girl, Rose grabbed August.

"Mommy, Dadddddddy, Santy came!" August said, squirming away from Rose, he jumped off the bed, and Gabriella followed.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." I said, and brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas dear."Rose said, kissing me. We got out of bed, and headed out to our living room. We sat on the couch and watched Gabriella open her presents, she got clothing, and a little locket necklace from Lissa, and some other things, and then we helped August open his, he got toys and some other nice things aswell.  
My mother came by to pick up the children, and allow Rose and I to have alone time.

"Love you my Dimika." Mom said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too mom." I said. I crossed the room and sat down next to Rose.

"Dimitri, I am really sorry, and I love you." Rose said.

"Love you too Roza." I said. I then, took out a small box from the pocket of my PJS and handed it to Rose.

"Oh Dimitri, you shouldnt have." She said, and opened the box, inside is what I knew would be perfect for her, a necklace, with a small diamond in the middle. She handed me a box, that I did not see hiding beside the couch. I opened it and inside was a mock silver stake, ingraved on it said "My Family, My Love, My Life."  
In Russian, and when I turned it over it said, Gabriella and August Belikov, Rosemarie Belikov, Lord Christian Ozera." I hugged Rose.

"Thank you Roza." I said.

"Your welcome dear." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." I said to her,

"I love you too, and I have another surprise." She said,

"What could that be?" I asked her, puzzled.

"I'm pregnant again." She looked down.

"Really, that's great news Roza." I said

"Three months, and I want to find out what we are having, so were going into the doctor's today." Rose said. I nodded and got up to get dressed. My wife Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov, was pregnant again, I got to be a father for the third time, I get three beautiful babies.  
I slipped into the bathroom and relived some of the memories.

-Dimitri's memories-

When Rose and I first met, the firceness on her face as she protected the Dragomir Princess, the moment she found out that I would be menotring her, her strength as we practice, her cute jealousy that came up when she thought I chose Tasha, also her crushed look as she protected Mason's lifeless body, the feel of her touch, when we first made love, and also her willingness to defend during the attack, the look of pure detmernation when she found me durning my Strigoi state (the most painful memory) her love and forgivness as she begged me to forgive myself after I was restored, and the love we had when we made love again in the hotel. The pride and love we both had as she delivered our first miricale Gabriella, and my own heart leaping when I seen her coming down the isle, the sound of heaven in my ears when they pronounced us Mr& Belikov, and then again when she delivered our second mirical August, and now this, our heaven as we get ready to welcome our third mirical. Those are the best memories I have.

The best memories that were made in my life, started when Rose entered my life.

"Hey, Comrade, we gotta go." I heard Rose yell. I left the bathroom, and scooped her up, planting a hard kiss on her lips, I set her down leaving her breathless, and took her hand. We walked to the clinc in the court, it was a beautiful night, we were back on vampire schedual.

I opened the door and allowed her to go in first.

"Hi, can I help you?" The plump dhampier who sat behind the desk asked.

"I'm Rosemarie Belikov, I have an appointment." Rose said, the dhampier led us to the room where we weighted for the doctor.

"Hi , oh and you brought , now you know that we did and ultrasound last day, and did find the sex out, and I understand you wanted to wait till you where with your husband to find out what we where having." The doctor, a tall slim Moroi smiled.

"Yes." Rose smiled back.

"Alright, well it looks like your having a boy, congrats guys." The doctor left to allow us to pondor that idea.

"Names Roza?" I asked her.

"Adrian Mason Belikov." She said back, I thought that was a great name.

"Gabriella Olena Vasilisa Belikov, August Dimitri Christian Belikov, and Adrian Mason Belikov, perfect names for our children." I kissed her. 


	22. Chapter 22

3 weeks later.

Rose P.O.V

I woke up to an extreme amount of pain, and blood. I screamed, which caused Dimitri to wake up, and we rushed to the hospital, where I learned the worst news.

I lost my baby.

I sat back on the chair, and tried not to let anyone see me cry. I lost Adrian, my baby, my baby boy, I lost him. I burried my head in my hands, and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"Roza..." He began.

"I lost Adrian, I lost my baby." I cried.

"I know Roza, I lost him too." he said.

" , Hi, we would like to keep you here for a bit, we want to make sure your body is okay, but also that mentally your alright." The doctor said, and I knew what that meant, they where afraid of me loosing it.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I stepped out of the room, and called Lissa.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." She said, sounding sleepy.

"Lis, its Dimitri." Her voice turned serious and she sounded more attentive.

"Whats up D?" She asked.

"Roza, um Rose, she , um well we, lost the baby." I managed.

"Oh no, no, oh Dimitri." Lissa said.

"Yeah, they are keeping Rose here, a lot longer then expected, we are worried about her." I said. I was worried how mentally, this would effect Rose.

"Okay, I'll come by soon." She hung up and I called my mother.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mama, its Dimika, we lost the baby, can you keep August?" I asked, Gabriella had gone back, and I needed to stay with Rose.

"Yes, of course Dimika, Im sorry." She hung up. I walked back into the room, where Rose was hooked up to an IV and sleeping.

"We gave her something to help her nerves, but it will make her sleep a little." The doctor said, I sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. I hoped that we would get through this, that Rose would. I will give Rose her baby, I will give her one.

"Roza, oh Roza." I said, kissing her forehead, we may have lost the baby, but I want to try again someday, I will give Rose her baby. 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note

*Sorry if the last chapter was so short, but for this one, Im jumping ahed 4 years, August is 5, and Gabriella is 9, and Lissa's twins are 5. They all attend school now, I always gave you such a good look into the life of Dimitri and Rose, there marriages, babies, cheating scandles, but I never gave you a look into their Guardian life, so for the next few chapters I will give you the inlook into Rose and Dimitri's Gurdian life, and maybe even a trip to Baia, we will have to see.* Enjoy and R&R!

Lots of Love;

MichelleDonahuee.

Rose's P.O.V

I followed close behind Lissa, we were off of Royal Grounds, to do a little shopping. I eyed everything, wishing I could shop, but its my guardian duty to keep an eye on the Queen. My mind wandered to my babies, August just started kindergarden, and Gabriella was growing up so fast, and she was so so smart. I was told that she was the top of her class, and that her magic was improving. Lissa stated that she was finally ready to leave, it was a little dark outside, which worried the guard we had with us.

"Rose, did you see what I bought Christian for our wedding anniversy." Christian, and Lissa's 5 wedding anniversy was coming up.

"No I didn't Vasilisa." I used her formal title infront of the other Guardians.

"Look." She pulled out a little box and handed it to me, I opened it and it was a little silver chain, something I knew Christian would love. We walked outside,  
and stiffend, feeling a faint split of nasuea, it is usually stronger if the bond was full on, but sense it wasn't a full bond the nasuea wasn't as strong, but I still knew what it meant.

Strigoi.

"Lissa, stay behind me." I shoved her, the other guardians quickley picked up on what I noticed, and fell in line beside me. I quickley survalinced everything and my eyes rested on the 8 strigoi standing infront of us. They were not making an attempt to attack, they looked like they wanted to talk. The one in front, with dark hair stepped up, he looked like he could be a Moroi in his past life.

"I am looking for Dimitri Belikov." He said, in a thick english accent. I stepped up.

"I am Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov." I said, the front strigoi rasied an eyebrow.

"You are Rose Belikov, married to Dimitri?" He asked.

"I am." I said, my silver stake in my hand, ready for anything.

"My name is Marcus, I need to talk to your husband." He said.

"He is unavilibal at the moment, can I take a message?" I said, being very very cocky.

"No, but I think he'll come if he hears that Im taking his wife, and children." He smiled.

"You will not touch me, nor will you ever touch my babies." I said, and ran foward, striking at him. I noticed that all the young strigoi had stiffined up, realizing the Moroi Queen was present. I fought long and hard with Marcus. I was just about to stake him, when he slammed me to the ground, my vision darkened,

"Get Vasilisa out of here." I managed, before everything went dark. 


	24. Chapter 24

Dimitri P.O.V

I rushed into the E.R room, My Lord at my side, I had just got the news about the attack, Lissa was injured, but not badley, Rose knocked out, one Guardian dead,  
more strigoi got away. Christian ran for the first Doctor he could find.

"Vasilisa Dragomir-Ozera!" He said, panicked.

"Sir, I'm sorry noone is getting in or out." He said.

"Im her husband. Lord Christian Ozera." He said again.

"I am so sorry, I am new, please come this way, can I help you?" He eyed me.

"Im Lord Ozera's Guardian, Dimitri Belikov, I'm looking for my wife Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, she's a guardian." I said.

"Nancy, take Guardian Belikov, to Guardian Hathaway's room, now." He snapped, a short moroi with red hair, took me to a room down a hall.

"Dammit I want to see Queen Dragomir-Ozera now!" I heard Rose yell.

" , please sit still." I heard a female voice say.

"No!" Rose yelled back. I entered the room, where Rose sat on a bed, arguing with

"Dimitri!" Rose jumped up and ran into my arms.

"Roza, are you okay?" I asked, my hand moving up and down on her back.

"Yep, good as new." She said, I looked over to the doctor.

" , has a minor concussion, but she should be fine." She said.

"I need to see Lissa." Rose looked at me.

"Doctor Lee, Rosemarie is Vasilisa's guardian, she needs to see her please." I said, she nodded and gave me Lissa's room number, and we headed out. We turned the corner and found Lissa sitting up.

"Lissa, how are you?" Rose ran to her side.

"Good, good, the only injury I got was a bump on the head from when you pushed me behind you." She smiled.

"Thank god, who died?" Rose asked her.

"Guardian Mathews." I spoked, Mike Mathews was only 19, fresh out of school, assigned to Lissa because he was top of his class.

"He was so young." Lissa cried, Rose wrapped her arms around her.

"Dimitri we have to talk." Rose said, handing Lissa over to Christian and taking me out to the hall.

"Whats wrong Rose? I asked.

"Do you know a strigoi, Marcus?" She asked. I thought, Marcus was evil, he wanted to kill Roza as soon as we found her, kill her and find Lissa, he was right beside Nathan on the plan. I stopped Nathan however, but Marcus got away.

"I do." I answered.

"He was the strigoi leading the attack, with a few other younger strigoi, he said he needed to speak to you." My blood boiled. Marcus King, attacked my wife, and killed a young guardian. I opened my phone, remebering that I still have his number, I pressed dial and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" A women's voice said

"Where is Marcus?" I asked.

"Not here, can I take a message please?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Tell him this, It's Dimitri Belikov, I would like to speak to him about endangering my wife's life." I said, hanging up. My mind was racing , I wanted Roza to be okay,  
I needed Roza to be okay, and I want to make sure what happens with Marcus never happens again.

"Dimitri, hunny, whats wrong?" Rose said, placing a hand on my arm.

"Nothing, but I will make sure this never happens again." I said, turning towards her, she was so beautiful, her brown eyes, full of wonder, and her dark hair.  
so so beautiful.

"Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera is ready to leave." The doctor said, I pecked Rose on the lips.

"See you tonight beautiful." She smiled, and I turned to leave.

"Dimitri." She called.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"I love you." She smiled.

"Love you more." I smiled back, and left to find Christian.


	25. Chapter 25

Dimitri's P.O.V

I followed behind Christian, scouting the area, even know there was no real danger at the court, like strigoi, I still acted like there was.

"Dimitri." Christian said.

"Yes my Lord." I said back, stepping up closer to him, which caused a shocked reaction from the other guardians.

"What do I get Lissa for our anniversary?" He asked.

"I am not sure." I said back.

"I'm just asking cause I have seen all the really beautiful gifts you got Rosemarie, it just seems like your good at this stuff." He said. I am only good because I know Roza inside and out.

"Lets go to the jewlery store." I suggested, Christian nodded and we headed out. When we finally arrived I regonized the Moroi behind the counter.

"Guardain Belikov , Lord Ozera , how nice to see you." She smiled.

"I need a perfect present for the Queen." Christian said. The women dissapeared then came out with a present.

"How about this?" She handed it to him, it was a necklace, with a stone set in the middle with what looked to be a dragon wrapping around it.

"Perfect." Christian said, on the back was something written in Russian, he handed the necklace over to me.

"It says, Dragomir." I said.

"Dragomir?" christian said, as I handed the necklace back to him.

"Yes Eric Dragomir gave it to me, in hopes that someday I would give it to Vasilisa, and I thought you can, no charge, I'll wrap it for you." The moroi took a box out and started wrapping the family arloom meant for Lissa.

"Why did he give it to you?" Christian asked.

"Because, I am an old friend of , he trusted me to keep it safe for him." She said, putting the bow ontop of the box.

"Thank you." Christian smiled taking the box.

"You're welcome Lord Ozera, happy anniversery to you and the Queen, have a good day." She smiled, and we walked out, I followed close behind Christian again. When we reached the building where Lissa and Christian lived we parted.

"Your day off tommorow Belikov, remember." Christian reminded me.

"Yes, thank you Lord Ozera." I bowed out, and headed back to the house on the far side of Court. Rose and I managed to snatch the only house that was avilibal. I wondered if Rose was home yet. A lot has changed in the last few years, August went to school and Gabriella has grown up so so much. My family was perfect, the envy of many other Dhampier`s. Rose and I`s marraige also changed the views of Dhampier and Dhampier relationships, and Guardian and Guardian relationships. Everyone is more accepting. The world has started to see that two Dhampier`s being together was more then arlight, and that two Guardians can be together without abandoning their charges. I skipped up to the front door.

"Roza, I'm home!" I called. Rose turned around the corner, dressed in Guardian formal.

"Hi hon." She said.

"Just getting off, or just going on?" I asked her.

"Just getting off." She said, coming out of the bathroom in a nice tight blue dress, that split a little above her leg, the dress was clingy to her curves, and came down to just above her knees, she had on heels, and was just finishing putting in an earing.I walked up and wrapped my arms around her waste.

"You look stunning, it should not be legal for you to go out looking like that." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Thank you Dimitri, but I'm just attending a royal dinner with Lissa, we may have just gotten out of the clinic but duties are duties." She said, walking to the stand where she kept her stake, and placed it inside of her purse.

"Is the dinner on Royal Grounds?" I asked.

"Mmm, no, not far from it though, we are meeting some very high up Moroi, people who can help Lissa." She said. I felt my phone vibrate.

"Guardian Belikov." I said.

"Hey D, its Christian, listen, I'm sure Rose told you about the formal dinner off of the Court grounds, and everyone thinks it's best if a experienced Guardian came along with us, so what do ya say?" Christian asked.

"Yup, I'll be there." I said. I hung up.

"Whats up?" Rose asked.

"Im coming too, but as a formal Guardian." I said. Rose smiled, and linked her arm through mine, and we headed out. When we reached Lissa and Christian Rose took her place beside Lissa, and I stood close behind Christian. Looking at them amazed me, they both have come so far from the two girls I cought back in Portland, they really were bestfriends, even with the muted bond. We stepped on the plane and headed out. The plane ride took less then 45 minutes.

"Ah Queen Dragomir." A tall moroi hugged her.

"Prince Badica" It took me a while to remember who he was, Anthony Badica. Rose through a smile my way, and I winked back.

"Shall we go in." Lissa led the way.

"SUPRISE, HAPPY ANNVIERSARY QUEEN OZERA AND LORD OZERA!" A bunch of people shouted when we entered the room. So it was not a royal dinner but a surpise annviersary party.

"Oh my gosh." Lissa said, burrying her face into Christians shoulder. There was a repersentive from each of the royal families

Jillian Dragomir Anothony Badica Camille Conta Brett Ozera Jacob Tarus Greg Dashkov Ava Drozdov Alexander Voda Blake Lazar Jesse Zelkos Renee Szelsky Adrian Ivashkov

I was surprised to see a memeber from each family, more surpirsed to see an Ozera memeber. Along with each memeber was 2 guardians,  
and some stray dhampier`s, which made for a hell of a party. 


	26. Chapter 26

Decided to do things a little diffrenet , so enjoy.

Adrian's P.O.V

I have never seen so many Royal's in one place, espically one from each royal family. I scouted the area for Taylor, but she found me before I found her.

"Hey Adrian." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tay." I said. I looked down at her, she was blonde, with blue eyes, and scatterd freckles, she was a moroi but not Royal.

"I seen Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway together." She said, I scouted the room a little more, and my eyes finally rested on Rose and Dimitri over in a corner.  
They appeared to be having a very light conversation, Rose flashed on of those winning beautiful smiles, and I saw Dimitri's face lighten up. I have never seen a couple more perfect then Rose and Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri really brings out the best in her. It has being a few years, and sometimes I do wish I had Rose, but if I could not have her, I am glade Belikov did.

"Adrian." Taylor said.

"huh, oh, what?" I said blinking a few times.

"Did you not here me?" She said.

"No, what?" I asked.

"I'm going to have you're baby." She said.

"No." I said, shocked.

"What, why no?" She said.

"Im not ready." I said.

"Ready or not, this baby is gonna come." She said, and stomped off. I felt bad, but I knew I was not ready to be a father, and I was not ready to marry Taylor.  
Rose crossed the room to me.

"Hey Adrian." She said, I looked her over once, she was stunning, the picture of perfection.

"Hey Little Dhampier." I said, taking another drink of rum.

"Whats wrong?" She looked at me puzzled, she always knew.

"I got Taylor pregnant, but I dont want to be a dad." I said.

"Oh Adrian, listen I was not ready to be a Mom, but it happens, you have to take responisbility for whats yours." She said. I gave her a quick nod and went to find Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm sorry." I said, finding her seated on the belcony talking to my mom.

"Adrian." My mom stood up, oh crap.

"Mama." I said.

"Please, take care of the baby." She said, walking away.

"Taylor." I sat down beside her, she looked up at me, her blue eyes shimmiring with tears.

"Adrian, I want you to want me, to want this baby." She said.

"I do baby, I do." I said kissing the top of her head. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, so I hoped you liked my little sneak peak into Adrian world, sorry it was short.

Lots of Love ;

MichelleDonahueexo.

Lissa's P.O.V

Christian stood, clinging his wine glass to get everyones attention. There sure was a lot of Royal's here, one from each family, and some non-royal, some Guardians,  
some dhampiers.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out here tonight, I'd like to thank each repersentive from the 12 royal families for being here, these past 5 years with Vasilisa have being amazing, and I am thankful everyday that I have her, and our 2 wonderful children." He said smiling, everyone cheered. I looked up to him,  
he was my favourite person in the whole world. I stepped down and was greated by my half-sister Jillian.

"Happy Anniversery Queen Dragomir and Lord Ozera." She said, using formal titles.

"Thank you Princess Dragomir." I said back, smiling. Jill was my half-sister, my father had cheated on my mother, something I was yet to be comfertable with, and had Jill, Jill is what gave me my quorem, and helped me to get elected. Keeping Jill alive, was going to be a problem though, I was trying to change the law, the law that states inorder to have a quorem you need a family, I want to change it so that you can be the last living member of your family and still have a quorem. Until I can though, Jill will have to be heavily guarded, there are Moroi and Dhampier alike that want to kill her, so I loose my throne. Being Queen is not easy,  
but noone ever said it was. I stood up, and extended my hand out to Christian.

"Rosemarie Belikov." I said, shocked gasp came through the room, noone really called her Belikov, even though her and Dimitri have being married for 4 years now, also it was unlike the queen to call anyone , espically a Dhampier up. Rose walked away from Dimitri and up to wear I stood, I extended my hand to her, she took it.

"Dimitri Belikov." I called, he walked up, and Rose extended her hand, he took it without hesitation.

"Jillian Dragomir." I called again, Jill stood beside Christian and took his hand.

"Liss.." Rose began.

"Family, is not just blood, but its who has stood beside you." I said.

"Lissa." Rose said again.

"I'd like to thank Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir, for joining me here, for being thrown into all this crazyness, without really understanding it all, and Christian Ozera, for being a wonderful boyfriend and husband all these years, to Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov, for being my Guardian, my bestfriend, and my sister, for giving her life to protect me, and to Dimitri Belikov, for sacrficing everything to protect not only myself, but Lord Ozera too." I finished.

"Long Live Queen Vasilisa Ozera!" Someone called, and thats when the cheering started. Dimitri walked out first, followed by Christian, Jill, then I and then Rose.

Noone said being Queen was easy, but noone told me it could be this rewarding either. 


	28. Chapter 28

Rose's P.O.V

We were just flying over Russia, I looked out the window but all I could see was green grass, and trees I think.

"Roza." Dimitri touched my hand, I looked over at him, his eyes were full of excitment and a little worry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. The only members of Dimitri's family we've seen over the last few years where Olena, Viktoria and Yeva, but even we haven't seen them in four years, and I haven't seen Sonya or Karolina since I tried to hunt Dimitri down.

"Nothing." He said, he leaned over to look out the window, he pointed and I looked down.

"What?" I asked.

"Those down there are castles." I looked down, focusing now, and I just barley made out the stone buildings.

"We will now be landing in Moscow, thank you for flying Russin Airlines, I hope you enjoyed your flight." The landing was kinda of rocky, but I was glad it was over.  
We made our way to a little car rental shop, and then started the long 2 hour drive from Moscow to Omsk, and them from Omsk to Baia, Dimitri's home town. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Dimitri's P.O.V

I sped down the fimilar road to home, Rose was fast asleep, I could not wait to introuduce her to everyone as my wife. When we pulled up infront of the house, it was light out, I keep forgetting they live on Human schedual. I reached over and kissed Rose's forhead.

"hmm, what?" She said, stirring a little then sitting up.

"We're here Roza." I said smiling. I got out of the car, and opened the door for Rose, taking her hand we made our way to the front door.

"Uncle Dimika." Paul hollard running towards me, I scooped the little boy up and hugged him so tight, I missed him so much. I looked behind him and Zoya came waddling out.

"Unkie Dika." Zoya tried to mimck Paul, I scooped her up too.

"Zoya, Paul, you CANNOT just run out of the house without Mommy, or your aunties or gramma." Karolina came out.

"What about there Uncle?" I asked. Karolina looked up finally, a surprised look came across her face. Noone knew we where coming, it was a surprise.

"Dimika." She whispered, I put the kids down, and let them run towards Rose, and I wrapped Karolina up in a hug.

"I'm back, it's me." I said, I could feel her tears soaking my shirt.

"What's all the comotion." Sonya came out, a wooden spoon in her hand, which she quickley dropped, she ran up to me.

"Dimika." She said, Sonya was followed by my mom, grandmother, and Viktoria. We had our hello's and then we made our way into the house.

-few hours later-

"Tell me about them?" Karolina asked about our children.

"Well, my daughter, her name is Gabriella Olena Vasilisa Belikov, she's nine, almost ten, she's a fire using dhampier, during the change I required enough moroi genes to have children with Rose, but I guess Gabriella got enough to do magic." I smiled, and looked at Rose who sat in a chair across the room.

"We also have a son, his name is August Dimitri Chirstian Belikov, he's five, he's full dhampier, no magic." Rose smiled. I grabbed the recent school pictures and handed them to Karolina.

"They are beautiful, Dimika, Gabriella has your eyes, and Rose's hair, and well August is a spitting image of you when you were younger."  
Karolina studied the pictures. I stood up, walking towards Rose.

"Let's go explore Baia." She stood up, I knew that the last time she was around, she didn't do much exploring.

"Dimitri, can I take Rose?" Viktoria asked, I was about to protest, I wanted to say no, but I also remember how Rose and Viktoria ended lastime.

"Sure, I mean if Rose wants." I looked down at Rose.

"Sure." I bent down to give Rose a hug.

"I love you Roza." I said, hugging her tighter.

"Love you too Comrade." With that, she and Viktoria left. 


	29. Chapter 29

Rose's P.O.V

"This is the park, we only go once and a while." Viktoria said, gesturing to some of the things in Baia. I nodded along. We settled down on a park bench, and Viktoria turned to me.

"Rose, I do not know, how I could ever possibly thank you for what you have done for Dimitri." She said.

"Well, Lissa helped alot." I said back smiling.

"Not just returning him from the Strigoi, but for making him happy, making him complete, I have never seen Dimitri act this way around anyone, but you, you have made him a changed man, you have given him a wonderful life, you have also gave him Gabriella and August, I cannot thank you enough for making him whole." She said. We talked and talked for what seemed like forever, It was just starting to get dark, that worried me.

"Lets go." I stood up, they said that Strigoi never bother them, or rarley do, but I still dont trust it. We were almost home, when I felt the faint nasuea. I saw them before Viktoria did, the pale face, the red eyes, he was so fimilar.

Marcus.

"Ah, , we meet again, and oh Dimitri's sister, Viktoria, how great." He smiled, showing his fangs. I wanted to tell Viktoria to run, but she stood there frozen, I knew she attended 's, but she probably wasn't skilled to take him down.

"Marcus, what do you want." I said, gripping my stake.

"I heard, Belikov wants to talk to me, and a little birdy told me that you guys where in Baia." He said. I was about to say something when I heard a blood curdling scream. I whipped around.

"Viktoria!" I yelled, charging at the strigoi who was holding her, he threw her down and tried to take me out, I staked him with ease, but he was not the only strigoi,  
I realized now, we were surrounded.

"Dimitri!" I called, hoping he would here me. 


	30. Chapter 30

Dimitri's P.O.V

I stood outside with a few friends, when I heard the a scream.

"That sounds like Vikki." I said, Robert shook his head.

"Probably just some kids." I ignored the scream, but the next thing I couldn't ignore.

"Dimitri!" That was deffently Rose.

"I have to go." I jumped over the railing and started running to Rose's voice, behind me was Robert, Alexander, and Lexi, three trained Guardians. When I got to Rose, the scene was horrifing. There was strigoi everywhere, and Rose had taken a few out and Viktoria was trying to help as much as she could, but they were horribly out numbered. I grabbed my stake, along with the three others, and jumped in to help. I saw Rose trying to land a kick to the side of a strigoi, but his reflex's where greater then hers, he grabbed her foot and swung her into a tree.

"ROZA NO!" I yelled, this caught some of the strigoi's attention, they turned and started towards me. I staked the two strigoi in the front, but my only concern was Rose, who acutally was off the ground and back into the fight. It didn't take long to get rid of the remaning Strigoi, but what I saw next shocked me.

"Ah, Dimitri Belikov, I have being looking for you, My secretary told me you had called." Marcus smiled.

"Yes, my wife, Rosemarie, told me you were looking for me, what do you want?" I asked. The strigoi smiled, sending a small shiver down my spine.

"Oh nothing much, Dimitri, but what I do want is to tell you, your presious daughter Gabriella, she would be a great threat to our society if allowed to live,  
thats why we will be taking her down, and dont say you can stop us, she is only safe inside the walls of the Academy but when she's out." He smiled again, and turned I wanted to run after him but was in to much shock. Gabriella, my mind raced to her, they are coming for her. Rose was helping Viktoria up, and the other Guardians were getting rid of the strigoi bodies. I knew what I had to do now, I had to get Gabriella.

"Roza, Roza." I said, this is the first time I truley felt panicked. I knew my daughter was special, she has enough Moroi genese to let her do fire magic, but not enough to allow her to need blood.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" By this time, Rose was standing next to me.

"Marcus and the other strigoi want to kill Gabriella." I said, putting my head down.

"Dimitri, she is protected at school, they wont get to her." Rose said, putting her hand on my arm.

"Remember, the attack, if they got in then, they can get in now." I said, I never thought in a million years would I be worrying about loosing my daughter. I pulled out my phone quickley and called Gabriella.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes daddy, why?" She said, sounding confused.

"Mommy and I just wanted to check on you and August, that is all." I said.

"Okay daddy, well I have to go now, I love you and mama." She said.

"Love you too baby, we both love you." I said, hainging up the phone, and I turned my attention back to Rose. I knew what we had to do, I turned away from the scene and walked back home. 


	31. Chapter 31

Rose's P.O.V

It's strange to think how much I have grown up over the years, I went from a wild party animal, to a guardian, to a loving wife, mother and guardian. Life really does change once you have met the one you are going to be with forever. I sat next to Dimitri on the Court's royal jet, we were heading to the school that Gabriella was attending, we had to explain what we knew, and how to keep the school safe. Laying back in my chair, my mind wandered to the time that seemed like a life time ago, that we where facing a strigoi attack on school grounds, that thought never fully left my mind, and I did not want my innocent daughter to have to face strigoi before she was physically and mentally ready for it. A wave of neausea came over me and I hurried into the bathroom, this neausea was not from a strigoi, it was from well being sick. After I was done being sick, I sat up and pulled the pregnency test out of my pocket. I knew my period was late, but I thought nothing of it, I took the test and waited around for the they finally showed, it shocked me.

Pregnant. I couldn't be pregnant, not with everything going on, not with life being the way it was so far, I couldn't be. I calmed myself down, and returned to my seat beside Dimitri.

"Roza, what is the matter, you look so, worried." Dimitri said, taking my hand. Do I tell him, or do I wait?

"Nothing, well not nothing, but not something you would want to discuss right now." I said, sliding down in my seat.

"Roza, tell me." His brown eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't possibly refuse his request.

"I'm pregnant comrade." I said, he smiled.

"Oh Roza." He said, and hugged me tight.

I knew that with my kids, and Dimitri by myside, my world was going to be perfect.

-Sorry, it was so short, but that's it for this story, but now I'll be starting Gabriella's story, it'll start when she is still a novice :) ENJOY R&R

michelledonahueexo. 


End file.
